1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to educational kits and more particularly to educational kits concerning biotechnology.
2. Description of the Related Art
Biotechnology has provided monumental gains in the development of industrial and pharmaceutical compounds, to make biotechnology a high growth industry. As this industry grows, so does its dependence on the education system to prepare young teenage students for work in the field. However, the pace of change in biotechnology has in recent years exceeded the ability of the education system to update its curricula accordingly. Moreover, there is a lack of practical experimental tools available to teachers to provide young teenage students hands-on experience in biotechnology.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel educational kit that mitigates these problems.